ChoujiXIno around the Web
by overlordofnobodies
Summary: One-shots and drabbles of Choji and Ino.ChoIno. Please go in and read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**None of this are my!!**

This are one-shots and drabbles I have find why I was looking for ChoujixIno a cross the web. As most of this were hard to find. I thought I will put they all in one place. I will be puting the name of the auther right be for each story. If any auther of the story I have or will post here see this and dont like it. Then please send me a message and I will take it off fanfic.

Let me just say this. I did not do this to get any credit but so fan of ChoujiXIno can easy find them. IF I dont get yelled out I will post more in a few days.

---------------------------------------------------------

By Amons's Angel of the Darkness

Ino…

A goddess of beauty and undeniably the most sexiest of all shinobis back in their genin days.

Her flowing, long golden blonde hair, her dazzling eyes as blue as the spring sky…

Choji had to admit, she had been the hottest kunoichi around back in the day.

But now…

His eyes hovered over his seething wife's form…

She was as fat as a pig and still as shallow as a puddle in the desert.

Well, at least on the outside she was. 'Cause on the inside she was like her cooking; harmful to the eyes, yummy to the tummy.

------------------------------------------------------

By Roses Of Sharon

Chouji looked at her again, "Are you _sure _you aren't hungry, Ino?"

She shook her head, "No." _Why did I order a smaller uniform?_

He looked at her, "You're too thin."

"What?" she squawked. "This is _fashionable_."

Anorexia is _so _much less fun when there was no one appreciates it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

By The Known and Unknown

"Chouji, what are you doing?"

Earlier, Chouji had come over to the Yamanaka flower shop, grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her away, claiming great urgency. They had hurried through Konoha, until Chouji had halted and covered her eyes with his hand. She had had to continue the journey guided by Chouji's touch.

They had come to a stop, and Ino could feel grass tickling her toes. Suddenly, Chouji's hand released, and Ino could see.

It was beautiful. Cosmos flowers bloomed from grassy plains, and butterflies fluttered through them. For a moment, she was awestruck. Then she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

See as no one yelled at me. I going to post a story I find in a Naruto fourm. This is a lemon by the way.

-----------------------------------------

By lumoslumiere

"Hey," Ino said, giving Chouji a gentle nudge.

"Oh," the larger shinobi said with a wan smile. "Hey, Ino."

With his obligatory greeting out of the way, Chouji rested once more on the hidden rooftop. Normally Ino avoided her teammates' cloud-viewing sanctuary; the open sky and penchant for updrafts played havoc with her hair. But things hadn't been normal all week, as the absence of Chouji's ever-present bag of chips could attest. Ino further kicked normal aside as sat next to the large man in armor.

"All I get is an 'Oh hey?'" she asked, pouting. "I thought as your old teammate I rated a bit more than that."

"I'm sorry, Ino," Chouji said, his body armor clattering as he struggled to sit up. Below a large, bushy mane the young man's face looked thoroughly chastised as he bit his lip. "I didn't mean to-"

"I'm only kidding, Chouji!" Ino huffed, playfully swatting his arm. Leaning closer, she asked, "But seriously, why the hang-dog look? You remind me of Naruto when Ichiraku closed down for repairs."

Chouji smiled before realizing just how close the blonde kunoichi had moved. Looking away and fighting not to glance at her breasts, he sighed. The sky was unusually blue and empty, he noted. The building was a rather squat storehouse away from the main thoroughfares of the village with verdant tree tops isolating the roof like an island amidst a towering wall of green. It was perfect for watching clouds without being too accessible to people with "troublesome" errands.

"I dunno, Ino," Chouji mumbled, avoiding those piercing blue eyes. "I guess I'm just outta sorts or something."

"Huh," Ino said flatly. "And here I was thinking about sharing this delicious snack bag of chips with you because your slacking buddy pretty much ditched our asses for a post in Suna."

Chouji turned as though struck, finding his vision full of mischievous blue eyes and blonde hair. Seeing her teasing grin, he deflated and lowered his chin to rest against his breastplate. Idly wishing he had a rock to kick, Chouji asked, "That obvious, huh?"

Instead of a reply, Chouji felt something poke his face. Confused, faced Ino as she traced a path from his cheek to rest on his lower lip. An understanding half-smile adorned her features and she just gave the husky shinobi a shrug in answer to his silent question. Smiling in return, captured the chip in his mouth and slowly consumed it.

When she brandished another chip, Chouji raised his eyebrows in question. "Ah ah," Ino said with a sultry grin. "It's my turn."

Hesitantly, Chouji took the crispy wafer from her much more slender fingers. Gently and with a tremor in his hands, he lifted the chip to Ino's mouth. Like a seductive shark, she opened wide and bit down past the chip, letting her teeth graze Chouji's index finger. Closing her lips around his finger, Ino began sucking on it like a lollipop and slowly pulling back until she'd both divested him of the chip and his breath.

"Mmm, not bad" she said as she chewed. Chouji just nodded mutely, as Ino swung around her leg to straddle him. Impish delight etched onto her features, she produced another chip. "Your turn again."

Chouji couldn't even nod a response this time as Ino placed the chip between red lips and leaned forward. Delicate hands slid up his breastplate and slithered across his shoulders to rest behind his neck. Immobilized, Chouji fought to do something, even if only to speak.

"Tired of snacks I guess?" Ino asked around the chip as she ground her hips into his lap. The weak, strangled sound Chouji made in response only served to widen her grin. Disengaging her hands from around his shoulders, Ino began to unbutton her top with deliberate pauses. When only the final clasp remain and her breasts were but a mere shrug from freed, she removed the chip from her mouth and began tracing a winding, sensuous path along her lips, down her neck, finally nestling the potato crisp in the valley of her cleavage. "And ready for dessert?"

"Ino," Chouji said, his voice constricted as his eyes refuse to meet hers for more than scant moments before being drawn back to the proffered bounty. "I thought," he said, swallowing against the tightness in his throat. "I thought I- I was too fat?"

"And I used to be too skinny, remember?" she teased. Then she pushed her breasts together making the flesh around the chip rise and nearly envelope it. "I'd say we both filled out, ne?"

Chouji was speechless as she ran a tender hand through his hair and removed his forehead protector. And while he was still stunned when that same hand drew him closer to her lips, the warm reality of everything Ino pulled him back into himself. Kissing Ino was nothing like how he thought it should be: she tasted salty and like barbecue flavored chips. Comforting and familiar and yet still delicious.

A barbecue flavored Ino struck Chouji as something terribly amusing, giving him a smile as he gladly followed that trail of spice along its curvy path. He no longer needed Ino's guidance as he found the treasure between her breasts, nor did he stop with the chip. An Akimichi's appetite once roused was a ravenous thing, soon Ino's breast were liberated from the leather constraints. The blonde kunoichi moaned her approval of Chouji's choice of feasts, relishing his attention.

Strong, calloused hands made their way up Ino's legs, leaving heat and tingling awareness as they traveled around the swell of her hips. Teeth grazed her nipples, inciting Ino to grind against the growing hardness pressing against her sex and delight in feeling those firm hands slide to cup her ass. Emboldened by her cooing, Chouji sank his fingers into her flanks, squeezing as he pressed her closer. He was rewarded with the most intoxicating gasp and whimper he'd ever heard.

Ino thrust her pelvis again, grunting. The brief taste of pleasure was maddeningly insufficient, and it drove her hand from exploring Chouji's hair to tugging at his breast plate to gain access to his waistband.

"Here, let me just-" Chouji said, removing his hands to unclasp the now cumbersome armor. Ino grabbed his wrists and planted them firmly back on her rear.

"It stays," she said, her voice thick. Ino's determined gaze belied her wicked grin, leaving Chouji nodding and holding on for dear life. As if she knew the affect of her words, Ino added, "I like how it feels."

Chouji wriggled in pleasure as Ino took her time finding the zipper to his pants, choosing to run her questing fingers over him through the fabric several times. When those fingers closed around his length, he froze afraid of spilling himself in her soft, warm grip.

"I-Ino," he said, breath hitching as her small hand guided his manhood with one hand while another worked at pulling her skirt and fishnets. His mouth suckled at the pulse of her throat when she took him, muffling his cries as he sank his teeth into soft, fragrant skin.

Chouji pulled her close, crushing her flushed breasts against the hard, cool surface of his armor. The flood of sensation caused Ino to shiver before she began rocking forward and back. Her overstimulated nipples rubbed against the imperfections of the breastplate as Chouji's mouth discovered a spot on her shoulder that was seemingly made of electrical pleasure. Ino sank lower, trying to gather as much of him into her as possible, trying to reach that point where her ache would explode into bliss.

Chouji, for his part, felt like he was nearing his finishing point the moment Ino engulfed him in slick warmth. The only thought he could hold onto through all the visceral pleasure was that he couldn't possibly satisfy her at this rate. Awkwardly, he searched for the little nub of flesh that might at least let him equalize things. An Akimichi may have a great appetite, but they never left a companion hungry. When Ino came up for another thrust Chouji snaked a hand to her cleft flesh, fingers probing.

Her cry of "Oh! God!" and the presence of a pearl encased in liquid silk let him know of his success. Ino's breath heated his ear as her labored panting grew desperate and his finger coaxed mewling pleas from her lips. All too soon, Chouji's vision blurred as he emptied himself into Ino, clinging to her like lifeline as his fingers forced her to follow suit.

Chouji rested with the blonde in his arms, feeling himself grow soft within her and too sated to care. He could have closed his eyes and drifted off had Ino not directed his eyes back to hers.

"I know you'll miss him," she said, blue irises heavy-lidded and drowsy as well. "But you're not alone. You're still got me. You're not alone."

Embracing her fiercely, Chouji closed his eyes and just cherished the heat and feel of Ino.

"Never alone."


	3. Chapter 3

Here same more.

****

By yakiniku-

Ino was halfway done chewing a piece of grilled pork when a sudden, stark realization occurred to her. The chopsticks in her hand fell out and clattered loudly on the porcelain dish, and Chouji paused from eating to stare cautiously at her.

"Chouji, are we on a date?!" Ino yelled around a mouthful of food.

Chouji diplomatically chewed slower, and when he finally finished he dabbed at his mouth with a napkin, "I don't think so."

Ino swallowed, "Oh," she scowled, yanking the chopsticks off the plate and viciously attacking another piece of meat, "Good." She ripped the food apart with her teeth.

The rest of the meal continued on in a tense silence. When they had finished eating, Chouji pushed in both of their chairs.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Sure," Ino said, standing and linking her arm around his, "As long as we're not on a date or anything."

____________________________________________________________________________________

By Clever Audrey

Ino sighed and laid down her hammer to wipe sweat off her forehead. She was tired, but a quick survey of the room around her indicated that they were making progress. Grinning, she went in search of her fiancée.

Chouji was in the next room over, sanding out the last corner of the floor. Ino stopped in the doorway to watch him, an appreciative smile creeping onto her face when she realized that he had discarded his shirt in the hot room.

__

Though why we chose to do this in the summer is beyond me…

Ino sighed. She and her soon-to-be husband were fixing up an old apartment they had bought very cheaply, and were hoping to have it finished before their wedding this coming fall. It was hot work, but at least they were almost done for today, and the sun was starting to go down. They had plans to wash up, and then meet again for dinner and possibly catching movie after that.

Ino wondered how she could possibly have been silly enough to disregard Chouji merely because he was large. His run-in with the Sound-nin years ago and ensuing hospitalization when he lay near death had opened her eyes to a lot of things…including how much she would miss her teammate if he were gone.

After that, it had been a slow but steady process of realization, until she reached the point where she could accept his shy, tentative offer of a date with at least an open mind, if not quite eagerness. The eagerness had not been long in coming, though, as their relationship reaffirmed what she had known and not really thought about for years: that Chouji was by far the sweetest guy she knew, and could easily give her the strong, steady bond and happiness that she had come to crave.

Smiling fondly, she crossed the room just as Chouji was putting down the sanding block and rising. Snaking her arms around his wide waist, she leaned into the soft, comfortingly large presence of his back and hugged him tightly.

"We should finish up for today," she said.

"Mm." He turned in her arms and returned the embrace gently. "Shall I walk you home, Ino?"

"That would be nice. Shall we go for barbecue, or for sushi?"

"Mmm…let's give sushi a try tonight. I hear there's a new place that opened up on the other side of town." Chouji said, kissing her lightly before pulling on his shirt and taking her hand.

They walked out of the building together and Ino smiled, curling her fingers around Chouji's larger ones.

__

Yeah…he's fine just the way he is.


	4. Chapter 4

By redbrunja

Theoretically, Chouji knows he shouldn't put up with being second best. In any of those romantic movies Ino loves and he secretly doesn't mind, when your significant other doesn't, you know, tell other people that they're dating you, you ditch them and bam! someone better is just around the corner.

In theory.

In practice, Ino dates smart guys, handsome guys, up-and-coming ANBU, jounin who passed all their tests on the first go-around, and Chouji leaves his window unlocked so she can sneak into his room later.

And she'll kiss him and straddle him and Chouji will pretend that the spices he can taste on her tongue are from a dinner they shared and the next day he'll pretend that acting like platonic teammates is just the kind of couple they are, that he doesn't want to hold her hand or kiss her in doorways or buy her flowers that she'd tuck in her hair before hugging him.

Because it's Ino and there is no one better waiting around the corner because there is no one better. There's no one prettier, no one as good with a kunai, no one he fought beside, no on who smells like a different flower every day and is only happy with her body when her hip bones could take out someone's eye. (Half the time when he touches himself, he's not thinking of how good her lips feel around him or how soft her breast are but about how much he'd like to feed her, how much he'd like to watch her eat cake and steak and ranch dressing and all those things she doesn't let pass her lips.)

So, if he's just someone she comes to at night, someone she wouldn't admit to screwing, well.

At least he gets her sometimes.

If he left, if he ever locked his window, he wouldn't get anything thing at all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byredbrunja

Sex with Chouji isn't ethereal or transcendent or like their two souls are becoming one or any of the other phrases that Ino reads in the trashy romances she likes.

It feels like sex.

It feels like her, Yamanaka Ino, gripping his broad shoulders, digging her fingers into his skin while he, Akimichi Chouji, braces himself over her, thrusts inside.

Ino feels where her skin ends, where it's pressed against his. She licks sweat off her lips, from the hollow of his throat.

When she's with Chouji, there is never anyone else in her head.

He's ticklish and she reverses their positions, straddles his barrel-like chest, attacks his throat with her mouth, nipping and licking along one of the easiest arteries to cut. He laughs, his chuckles brimming with happiness, and she can feel the reverberations _everywhere_, up her ams, down her legs, deep in her pussy.

;;;;;;;;;

Chouji doesn't know about the time they almost broke up.

Ino was at the counter of her daddy's shop, arranging spires of amaranth when the thought, _I have to ditch him, _scrawled across her mind like a writ from god. There was no one in the shop, so she let herself double over, hands pressed against her stomach.

It wasn't because she was Yamanaka Ino and she had standards, dammit, and she as going to marry someone handsome and rich and elite.

It wasn't because Chouji was so attentive that dating him was like drowning in down blankets sometimes.

It was because she was fucking her best friend and if she didn't get the hell out now, she never would, no matter what.

Chouji knew she hated dango and could eat her weight in cucumbers with vinegar and had cried hysterically the first time she got her period because the cramps were so bad and ripped up every photo she had of Sasuke (there were three) after Sakura broke up with her, that she liked vanilla sexual positions but had a positively _filthy_ mouth in bed.

Oh, god, just thinking about the blackmail potential made her nauseous.

Ino straightened.

;;;;;;;;

"What are you doing?" Chouji asks, mouth half-full of the caramel-filled chocolates he'd stashed under the bed.

Ino sexily exhaled smoke. She knew she looked sexy, because she'd practiced so that the smoke would slip out of her mouth as sensuously as silk underwear slides down her legs. She's practiced that, too.

"Smoking," Ino says huskily.

Chouji makes a face.

"What? You never mind when Shikamaru smokes."

"Yeah, but," his nose crinkles adorably, and she kinda hates that she thinks that. "I don't like kissing Shikamaru."

Ino shrugs.

"Don't smoke. Please?"

Ino considers. "No."

She lifts her cigarette to take another drag.

Chouji quickly pops a square of chocolate into her mouth.

She starts to snap at him, only her tongue presses the chocolate into the roof of her mouth, the caramel oozing across her soft palette.

Chouji kisses her wrist, nibbles at her palm, removes the cigarette from between her fingers.

He shifts, shrugs one of her legs over his shoulder, licks at the soft notch between her legs.

Ino swallows thickly.

"Okay, I'll think about it," she says, watching a curl of smoke wind up from the bed sheets.

Maybe she should mention that?

Chouji's tongue curls around her clit and she starts swearing in pleasure

She'll mention that whole lit-cigarette-in-the-bed thing in a minute.


	5. Chapter 5

By Splenda

Chouji sat down and twiddled a kunai. Breathing in heavily, the toll of hours of practice with Ino started to sink in. They had been out here in the woods since early morning and it was hours past noon. But Ino refused to go and Chouji stayed with her. He needed the extra practice, no matter the fact that he was missing meal time.

Ino looked at Chouji and knew exhausted. "Only a few more minutes and we can go Chouji. Thanks for staying out here with me."

He shrugged and pulled his bag towards him, rummaging around for something. Turning away, he cheeks flushed in a pink color, much like Sakura's hair. She and Chouji had been out here a long time… together… alone. They rarely exchanged words, just jagged harsh breathing, proof of their hard work.

But the thing that was so uncomfortable about being in the woods alone with Chouji was her growing feelings for him. In all the time she had known him, the boy had grown into a man. And an attractive one too. He had lost his pounds of fat and instead formed a muscular build. And it wasn't Sasuke she was interested in anymore. It was Chouji. But her chances of him noticing were almost nothing.

"Hey Chouji," Ino paused the throw of yet another kunai and looked at him.

"Yea?" he returned the gaze, eating another potato chip. It felt good to eat again. So many hours of not eating was not good for him. He started to lose his concentration.

"Do you um… like anyone currently?" her voice suddenly grew very small and she averted his gaze. It was a rather gutsy thing to ask and she was steadily starting to regret it. Mentally she was beating herself up.

'Ino! Why would you just come right out and ask it?! Now he's gonna know you like him and laugh. Or worse, he'll reject you in front of everyone in Konoha.'

Chouji was in the middle of another handful of chips and suddenly coughed and sputtered, grabbing at his chest. She had caught him a wee little off guard on that question and now he was choking. 'Great way to embarrass yourself Chouji.'

"Oh Chouji!" exclaimed Ino, running over to help him. She hadn't meant for him to choke. Course, she hadn't meant to ask him that question either. It just kind of… slipped out.

Hurrying over to his side, she didn't pay any notice to the kunai on the ground beside Chouji. So as soon as she was feet from him, she went tumbling down, taking him with her. It had to be the worst thing that could have happened, and now they were both lying over on the ground.

Ino groaned a little from the rough fall and started to get up when she felt the small movements of someone under her. Almost against her will, she opened her eyes to see Chouji and her face-to-face. So when she had tripped rather clumsily, not only had she looked entirely foolish, but she had fallen into a particularly awkward position with the person she had been day-dreaming about all day.

Chouji made a motion to get up and that brought their faces close together, their breaths mingling together. Turning away, he didn't want to make it look like he was forcing himself upon Ino.

"Ino I…" he started. But as he searched for words, his lips were taken into an unexpected kiss by Ino. Surprised, but joyous, he returned the sign of affection and pressed their lips together in a solid kiss. Before anything got too deep, she pulled away and dropped her head.

"Chouji…" she started quietly, but he was close enough to hear her quite clearly. "I like you, a lot."

There was a pause before he replied, "Me too." He said it rather dully, not really sure what to do. Never had he been in this kind of situation so it was all fairly new ground. He went to the extent of his knowledge and settled on trying to remember what Shikamaru had told him when he had succeeded in steadying himself in a relationship with Temari. But even then, Chouji just kind of had to go with the obvious answer.

"Do you uh… want to grab something to eat? I mean you don't have to or anything. But I figured you know since…" and then his voice trailed off into random mutterings, a nervous trait of his.

Ino deepened another shade of blush and nodded timidly. "I'd love to."

This time it was Chouji who leaned up and closed the small gap between them, pulling her into another kiss, except deeper and one they were both ready for.


	6. Chapter 6

By Fallin Sunshine

Chouji leaned back, rocking back onto his heels, and watched his wife bustle around the kitchen.

She moved with the grace of a feline, snatching cooking utensils from various shelves, and sprinkling herbs into a simmering soup. A roll of bread baked in the oven, until it was a crispy golden colour. It looked nice, he admitted, and it was exactly what he needed after dealing with such temperamental clients. Although he was slightly saddened Ino had given up her ninja career, in favour for working as a medic during the day, he was happy she was out of danger.

And always there for when he returned from work.

"That smells great, and I'm starving. D'you want me to invite Shikamaru and Kurenai around?"

Ino jumped, twisting around and glaring at him. "You snuck up on me. Again," but her expression softened, and she walked briskly over to him. She snaked her arms around his waist, pulling him to her, and smiled. "How was your day?"

"I've got a migraine; the woman who hired us wanted to find her missing husband, only to realize that he was already dead. No matter how many times Shikamaru told her, she was adamant he was alive."

"She wasn't convinced by a gravestone?" Ino giggled, kissing his forehead fondly.

"She informed us that it was an imposter," Chouji sighed dramatically, before stroking her cheek with a calloused hand. "How are you? Another busy day?"

"I'd like a child, Chouji," Ino smiled, and her eyes seemed almost glazed over. "I helped a woman conceive. And it was the best bloody experience I've ever had the chance to experience. When can we have a bundle of joy added to our family?"

Chouji laughed. "You know I'd do anything for you."

"I always knew."

[and her words trigger memories that he'd thought he'd forgotten, even though they were so important and precious]

-

-

"Be brave, Chouji. She doesn't want a coward. This is definitely your moment," Chouji murmured quietly to himself, clutching a bundle of plain white lilies in his sweaty hands. He stared at the door, took a deep breath, and then knocked gently on it.

From inside the Yamanaka household, there was a flurry of noise. Ino's loud, brash voice sounded first, as she fought her way towards the door; Inoichi warned her, in the same kind voice as normal, that if it were a boy, he'd skin her alive.

"…just going to be Shikamaru or someone!" Ino shrieked back, and Chouji winced inwardly— only Shikamaru?

He wasn't sure if this was such a good idea.

The door swung open, and Chouji found himself face to face with the girl of his dreams. She was panting heavily, and kept scowling back over her shoulder at her father; he waved happily at Chouji, before disappearing back into the house.

Ino was beautiful, even when she was disheveled and sweaty; in fact, she was best then— he loved watching her train. She would concentrate so hard, her cerulean eyes firm and cold, and she would attack with everything she had— at times, even Shikamaru found it hard to fend her off. Beads of sweat would trail down her pale skin and her clothes would cling to her body; and whenever she stretched, the clothes would clutch against her breasts, and he'd turn a furious red.

And, being the true gentleman he was, he'd look away.

Far, far away.

"Hey, Chouji!" Ino's curious gaze snapped him out of his memories. "Who are those flowers for?"

"Uh…" He stammered, before thrusting the lilies towards her. She raised an eyebrow, a smile playing at her lips— "there for you, of course— I, uh, found them on the step and thought they were for you, so… maybe someone got them for you…" He trailed off, trying to look cool and collected, but failing miserably; how could Ino not notice the bright blush across his cheeks?

"Well, I should definitely thank whoever bought them for me," Ino said, matter-of-factly. "I do love lilies, after all. If they were here, and they were right in front of me, I'd stand straight and tall—" Ino stood up straight. "—and I'd lean forwards—" She leant forwards, until Chouji could smell her perfume and her face was directly in front of his. "—and I'd give them a thank you kiss."

She pressed her lips against his burning cheek, gently, and he marveled at how calm she was—beautifully so.

"Just like that!" She finished, before tilting her head. "But, since that person isn't here, I can't thank them properly."

Chouji bit his lip, smiling bashfully, and then raised his hands in mock surrender. "Oh, alright; I give up— you've found me out, again. It was me," and he couldn't meet her eyes as he spoke, because she was just too perfect.

Ino placed one hand on her hips, leaning slightly on her left leg, clutching the flowers closely to her chest, and laughed. "You're such a goof sometimes, Chouji; but a good goof, if you know what I mean."

He let out a soft chuckle, fidgeting slightly, shifting from foot to foot. He definitely couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye; it was like one of those impossible romances his mum liked to read about in books— the same ones which made her sigh pitifully and gaze all gooey-eyed into space.

The type of fake, story-book romance which could never happen.

"Are you going to stand there, staring at my shoes all day, or would you like to come inside?" Ino asked, cutting across his thoughts; he wrenched his eyes from the ground and nodded, embarrassed, before meeting her smile with one of his own.

He followed her inside, trying his hardest not to stare at the sway of her hips and the curve of her butt— and, besides, he could feel Inoichi's dominating stare on his back; he was certain that behind that calm, deep voice there was a merciless father waiting to tear him apart. Too lost in his own thoughts, he almost walked past Ino's bedroom— he managed to halt just before it was too late and turn sharply into the room.

He loved Ino's bedroom— it suited her perfectly. She'd painted it white recently; just a pure, plain white; and had hired professional artists (mainly herself, Sakura and Hinata) to paint different swirls and patterns and decorations on the backing paint, in a midnight black. Her furniture was black and her bedcovers were black; the desk was white, and her chair was a deep purple— perhaps the only splash of colour, if it hadn't been for the fact that Ino was one of the messiest people Chouji knew.

And, boy was she messy.

Pants, bras, socks, t-shirts— and was that the skirt she'd spent ages saving up for? Expensive shoes lay tossed aside, the heel broken off them, and crumpled dresses were similarly discarded; but that didn't mean Ino didn't care for her clothes.

The clothes on the floor were those that she considered 'not right'.

Her wardrobe was one of her most prized possessions; it was filled with what Chouji considered designer clothes, made by only the best, as well as training gear made from the best material. Her parents were her wallet, in a way— she was definitely spoilt. What Ino wanted, Ino got.

[and he didn't know it, how could he, but ino most certainly, most definitely, wanted the cutest, nicest guy, who was stood right in front of her]

"Sit down then, Chouji."

And he sat.

At first, conversation was slow; he seemed to only nod and 'hm' in the appropriate places, while Ino ranted and rambled about whatever crossed her mind. He noticed that was very animated; her expressions switched easily from pure, innocent happiness, to a scowl of distaste, or a sneer of disgust. Her hands spoke for her; she waved them and flapped them about, using them to mime practically every word.

But her eyes were the most captivating; they shone with deep intelligence. They regarded him coolly, even as she spoke about her happiest moments, always watching to see how he was feeling—

—because no matter how dense she might seem, she was always watching; and she almost always knew what to say and what to do.

Even as her eyes pierced his soul, he found that they were entirely open and readable. He could see the overwhelming happiness, so vivid and alive, as well as the niggling look of dissatisfaction— she wasn't good enough, not to herself, but she should know the truth.

She would always be good enough.

She should know the truth.

"…know the truth…"

Ino stopped midflow, "Did you say something, Chouji? What do I need to know?"

Chouji touched his lips, eyes widening slightly in shock— then he eased up, smiling bashfully. "It's nothing, Ino; I just started thinking out loud." He paused, before adding, "And you'll always be good enough, by the way; you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I'm… I'm just saying."

Ino raised an eyebrow, questioningly, before shrugging and continuing her rambling; but he could tell that she'd understood, and her tone softened. In a way—in her own way— she was thanking him. She was grateful.

And so was he.

-

Years passed, and people changed; Naruto, an old friend of Chouji's, vanished just as Sasuke had— he felt it was a poor decision on Naruto's behalf, as he watched Sakura's eyes grow more and more weary and worried each day. Shikamaru grew, if possible, smarter; and his lack of motivation became less obvious. Not only did his friends change outwardly, but they changed inwardly.

Feelings changed.

His longing for Ino's acceptance became less apparent; he could hold a conversation with her easily, without blushing once, and could even flirt with her at points. Sometimes he'd lose himself in her laughter, and he'd become the stuttering, shy twelve-year-old he'd been before.

His father had told him, jokingly, that he'd aged. "Ino won't love an old man, son— lighten up a bit."

But the threat of the Akatsuki, the threat of Sasuke, a rogue ninja, and the constant threat of death did not let him lighten up; he grew up rapidly. He was not the smartest of his team, nor the bravest, but his serious nature definitely came in hand at times; and his warm, welcoming heart assured every client they ran into.

He was the friendly, smiling ninja.

But he was still infatuated, in a sense.

And he wanted to see her smile for him, laugh for him— he wanted her to want him, just as much as he wanted her.

-

[she already did]

-

It was the summer before Naruto made his reappearance, when everything finally snapped.

His friendship with Ino was fragile, in a sense. He didn't want to tell her his true feelings, for fear of rejection— and then, after that, it would make sense for her to reject his friendship as well as love. He wasn't going to change, or fix, anything.

Sitting next to Ino, with Shikamaru sleeping on his other side, on the top of a hilltop, watching the sun set, wasn't the way he'd expected to spend the last evening of summer. Watching the sun paint the sky flaming red, and burning orange, and dazzling violet, within hand-holding distance of the girl he loved— nothing was better than that. And it was romantic too.

…though the silence was disturbed, every now and then, by a loud snore from Shikamaru.

He was only vaguely aware of Ino's eyes searching his face and he felt his cheeks instinctively grow hot. "What?"

"I…" She fell silent._Now_

—"no, Chouji, I couldn't possibly love you— I've seen the way you look at me, and I know it's true"—

and waited for the pitying gaze.

But Ino refused to look up; he prompted her gently, placing one chubby finger beneath her chin and tilting her face upwards. "You can tell me," he murmured, honestly.

If she was going to reject him, he'd rather she did it now— and, besides, he was waiting for her to pull her face away in disgust.

Still, she couldn't meet his eyes— but at least she began to speak. "I was just wondering… why don't you come round as much as you used to?"

His heartbeat quickened. "I thought you liked your space… Kiba said girls like their own personal space."

Ino let out a loud laugh, before smiling slightly. "They do. But it changes when it's you; you can come to my house anytime, so long as you leave that lazy slacker in his dump of a bedroom."

Shikamaru mumbled a muffled "troublesome", as Chouji and Ino both chuckled happily. It was almost like old times; sitting there, he'd watch Ino and Shikamaru bicker playfully, and he'd feel so glad to be in their team. One of the team.

"Chouji."

He snapped quickly out of his thoughts, nodding jerkily.

"I really, really like you. You're cute and friendly, you're never a jerk and you're the perfect gentleman. You can be serious, as well as funny, and you're so excruciatingly shy and bashful. You open up easily to people, and you comfort eat." Her tone was warm, but Chouji was expecting the worst.

Really, really liking wasn't exactly love.

"…and I'd like it if you didn't escape into your daydreams, because I have something real important to say," Ino scolded gently, and Chouji whispered a hasty apology.

"Please continue." He was surprised when his voice didn't falter, and he didn't stammer, and he didn't sound anywhere near as terrified as he really was.

Because now he was looking into her eyes, and he could finally see the truth; the truth which he'd refused to register, as it was just too bizarre.

—why get his hopes up, anyway?

"Chouji, I love you; and I know you love me back, because I can read you like a book. Anyone can."

She hooked her arms around his neck, tilting her face towards his; and he really looked at her then. Blonde hair falling in pale strands into one eye; the sunlight glinted off it, forming almost a halo around her pale face. Long dark lashes tickled the tops of her high cheekbones. She was beautiful and angelic.

She was perfect.

And he was truly imperfect.

But somehow that meant they fitted together like a jigsaw— her with her brash, demanding personality and him with his bashful, caring heart—

"Will you hurry up and kiss me, idiot?"

He hastened to do so, because an angry Ino was terrifying; and the feeling of her soft lips against his, gentle and so unlike Ino. They didn't demand anything from him and she wasn't confident at all— she seemed meek and curious, her body arching and pressing against his. One of her hands travelled down his neck, resting on the crook of his back, pushing him against her; he was worried, for a second, that he was too large and she was straining to hold onto him.

But he decided there was no point in being anxious, and responded to her touch; his hands crept around her waist and his eyes closed. Their bodies were practically entwined, both pushing against the other in their need to somehow get closer— if that were possible.

And then Shikamaru had to spoil it all, by coughing loudly.

"As romantic as this is, it's highly awkward to sit there watching your best friends making out," he deadpanned, as the pair spluttered and pulled away, "So could you save it for the bedroom? As troublesome as it is…"

The look of pure rage Ino gave the lazy nin then was enough to make any braver person flinch.

"Shikamaru…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Shikamaru's mouth twitched in a half smile. "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

Ino let out such a high pitched shriek that Chouji felt his ear drums had burst; and then he watched, bewildered, as his two friends went rolling and skidding down the hill they'd been sat upon.

He watched them fight, sighed fondly, and then stumbled down after them.

"Guys— guys! Hey, Ino, stop pulling Shikamaru's hair— Shikamaru, don't react! You two are just so childish…!"

_-_

_-_

"…you never did grow out of that daydreaming habit of yours." Ino scolded, tapping his nose affectionately. "What did you dream about then?"

"Can you remember when you chased Shikamaru down that hill, just after telling me you loved me? We kissed for the first time, and he interrupted us, and you were livid." Chouji grinned fondly. "Even now, your temper and sharp tongue remains the same. It's one of the reasons I married you."

"Looks and personality, right?"

"Personality mainly."

While she was still as glamorous and sexy as ever, she'd gained weight since then; she had more of a stomach, and her breasts were sagging. Age had etched lines around her eyes— crow's feet, she called them— and time was stealing her away.

"I know, right?" She mumbled, placing her hands on her stomach. "I'm no where near as thin as I used to be; I used to train then, work out; and I'm beginning to get bingo wings." She flapped one arm, pointing at her forearm; but Chouji couldn't spot any 'wings' as she called them, and he just chuckled.

"You're as attractive as ever— and remember that your personality makes you beautiful as well."

"You're the one with the beautiful personality, Chouji. You were always so kind and caring and— oh God, the bread's burning!" And she rushed back into the kitchen, a flurry of curses, attempting to save the charcoaled bread.

Chouji chuckled; in many ways, she definitely hadn't changed. She was still brash and loud and confident and alluring.

But she had also grown up, much more than before, and the kisses they shared were more meaningful— they shared memories and emotions, as well as a feeling of lust. As he looked at her, following the curve of her body, he realized she was much more attractive plump.

Of course, before, he would have disagreed.

Even so…

[she can feel his eyes on her back and she's blushing, but that's because it's too hot, and she still thinks he's a gentleman]

he loves her unconditionally.

—just like back in the day.


	7. Chapter 7

By blond ambition

Whether it was Shikamaru's mom or Chouji's mom, both of their voices reached decibels that could make someone's ear bleed even over the phone. After having called Chouji's mom just to say hi and see how everything was going and casually mentioning all of the girls in his class who seemed interested in him, Ino was getting the longest lecture of her natural born life.

_-- my son is the most loyal and has loved you since--_

"I know, I didn't say that—"

_--even if those girls ARE better cooks--_

"ARGH, that's not even—"

_--and furthermore, you are going to be his bride and he would NEVER—_

"Wait! Can I at least get one word—"

The conversation continued like that until Ino could calm her down and explain that no, she hadn't meant anything by it and yes of course she still was dating Chouji. Sigh. What a tiring life.

Chouji had become accustomed to coming back and seeing Ino on the phone. It was just a girl thing, is all. He was not, however, used to hearing her in a shouting match with what sounded like someone's mother (did she have to have the receivers sound up that high?).

"Ino? What're you yelling about?"

He plopped down the bag of groceries he'd brought in, staring at her. Something gave him a bad feeling.

_Is that Chouji? Tell him to—_

Picking up a piece of paper, Ino crinkled and rubbed it against the receiver of the phone. "Oh sorry Auntie we're breaking up, I can't hear you!"

_But what--_

CLICK.

"That was your mother," she slumped tiredly. "I think she broke my ear drum. Did you go food shopping?" Ino craned her neck to look at the bags. "For me?"

Chouji frowned some more. She'd been fighting with his mom?

"...Yeah, I got some fruit for you. And some more chips 'cause I was running low." He pulled out the bag of apples he'd bought and set them on the table. "Why were you fighting with my mom?"

Usually when they fought, that meant nothing but Bad Things were going to be on their way.

"I made some silly offhanded joke about how the girls in your class are in love with you and she thought that I was breaking up with you or something. You know how she can overreact," Ino picked up the apples and put them in the refrigerator. "It was something stupid. She pretty much cooled down about it but I was tired of getting lectured."

Chouji just stared at her. If his mother could overreact, Ino made that seem like nothing.

"If you're bothered because I got some cakes, you can say it. You don't have to complain to my mother." It wasn't like he asked for them or anything. But he was in class with chefs--they always made extras to give to other people. He made his extras for Ino and Shikamaru.

She scowled at him, putting her hands on her hips defensively. Why did he have to turn it around and make her seem like a crazy one? Okay… so maybe she was being a little bit crazy but she had a reason to be this time! "I was _not_ complaining about you! And you know how I feel about it. 95% of your classmates are girls. Girls make guys food to impress them. How would _you_ like it if guys were buying me diamond rings and stuff like that?"

There. Finally she said it. It had been building up for days, torturing her as she eyed the boxes of sweets and tried to bake. It had cost her the feeling in her fingers and her oven still hadn't recovered.

Wait, what? "Cakes aren't the same as diamond rings, Ino." Where did she get these ideas from? "And I didn't _ask_ for these. They're just food, Ino. ...Good food, but still just food."

He would be the first to admit that food was one of his greatest loves, but there were limits even for him. Nothing could be above Ino or Shikamaru. Especially not these treats.

"To you they might as well be! Girls are manipulative and sneaky! They want to show off their cooking skills and win you over by using your love of food. And I _know_ it won't work but it still makes me mad," she said begrudgingly. Of course it wouldn't work. Even if Chouji loved food she had to rank higher on his Love list than cookies. Even is pretty girls were making them.

… right?

_Why have I been cursed with such beauty but no talent in the kitchen?_ she thought despairingly. _I guess a girl can't have everything in life._

Chouji sighed. He knew Ino meant well, he did. And it made him happy that she cared so much. But the jealousy wasn't something he knew how to handle, and it just frustrated him. Which, really, wasn't the best way to handle Ino, because she would just turn that around and get even more frustrated at _him_.

"I'll never think of them like that." From Ino, yes, but not from them. Even if she couldn't cook, he knew how much feeling she put into the food. ...It didn't take away the bad taste, but it did matter. "Really."

"I know that but I can't help but act childish when it comes to this sort of thing," Ino said with a pout and went back to stand next to him. "You never get jealous. Even that time Shikamaru kissed me you sort of just shrugged it off because he was _lonely_ or whatever." Growing flustered, the blonde just flailed a bit. "It doesn't even matter, I'm just being stupid. It's just because it's getting close to Valentine's Day and I can't really cook you anything and it's sooo annoying because all of the girls make guys chocolates."

Was that what she was upset about? That he didn't get jealous? He'd thought jealousy was supposed to be a _bad_ thing.

"I'm sorry? Shikamaru wouldn't ever do anything, though. He's my best friend, and I trust him. I trust both of you." He shrugged. "We've always been together. And it doesn't matter if you can make chocolates or not, I'd like anything you did because it's from you."

"And you never reach first to hold my hand in public and you always blush when we do," Ino continued. "And I always have to make the first move over everything. Sometimes I feel like we're just two friends hanging out who occasionally have sex." As long as she was saying what was bothering her, she might as well let it all go. These things, for the most part, she had kept quiet about shockingly. Chouji was just so infinitely calm about everything and sometimes it grated on her nerves because why was she the only one getting upset about these things?

Maybe she had invested more into this relationship than he did. The more she analyzed it the more upset it was making her. Ino hated feeling so insecure about this—she wasn't an insecure person… usually. Relationship stuff just threw her for a loop sometimes. How was she supposed to handle these things?

More importantly, how could she throw herself at his feet and beg him not to leave her? It was pathetic.

..._Ouch_.

"...You think that?" His voice was deceptively calm, but only because he was working hard not to lose it. He'd liked Ino since they were children, had loved her for years, and she thought they were friends with benefits? What did she want him to do? Pin her to a wall and kiss her senseless where everyone could see? That was a _private_ thing.

...Although he did have to admit he'd been shy about starting things lately. He hadn't meant to hurt her though!

He didn't realized he'd grabbed a bag of chips until there was a loud _POP_ and potato chips were flying everywhere from the exploded bag.

In a room that was so quiet, the popping bag sounded like a bullet had been shot at them. Clutching at her heart, Ino panted and attempted to get her pulse back under control. Jeez, he could give someone a real heart attack. "That's what it seems like," she said, trying not to sound teary. Ino did not cry. She was strong. Even when she was fired or her parents forgot her birthday or when people wore white after Labor Day, she did not cry. "I don't even know _what_ to think!"

Was she really a very demanding girlfriend? Probably. But what else could Chouji expect? It was just her personality. He had to know what he was getting himself into.

"I've _never_ thought of you like that!" His voice was rising despite all attempts to keep it down. He tossed the broken bag away and instead clenched his hands into fists.

He knew she was hurt. Knew she wasn't trying to hurt him. But _dammit_!

"What do you want me to do, Ino?"

Turning away from him fully, she focused on the toaster. It was hard for her to look at him when he was angry or upset and it was her fault because she was never satisfied, was she. Here Ino had the best thing in the universe but she still wanted more, more, always more. Was it so wrong, though, to want to be loved? Not just guess or have it hinted at but really be shown that she was loved?

When she was younger she had everything money could buy. But she never had her parents there when she wanted them. Ever. They were too busy doing their own thing, remembering they had a daughter last minute. She just didn't want to be tossed to the side or forgotten. "Just… hold my hand more in public," Ino said lamely, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand quickly. "That's it."

Chouji hesitated only a moment before going over to Ino and wrapping his arms around her tightly, hugging her close and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry. I'll do that. I'll do anything you want." He'd upset her, made her sad and that was unforgivable. He'd hurt anyone who did that to her or Shikamaru, he knew he would. It wasn't acceptable for him to do it, either.

Ino meant more to him than anything.

"I want you to _want_ to do that. What are you embarrassed to be seen with me or something?" she asked, words muffled against his shirt. The hand holding had only been one thing but she supposed it would be the easiest for Chouji to understand. Ino wanted to be treated differently than any other girl in his life. Wasn't that her right as his girlfriend? Or had she just watched too many romance movies?

It had been too long since he held her like this. She forgot how nice it felt. With all the stress from work and school both of them hadn't really had a chance for down time. It was all of that stress that had finally broken her down. As put together as she seemed there were times when even Ino couldn't always be strong.

"I want to. I wanna make you happy." And honestly, he wasn't sure why he was embarrassed. It could be because he'd never really been in any relationship before being with Ino. Who wanted to go out with a big guy anyway? Or be seen snuggling and kissing in public? But if that's what she wanted, he could do that for her. he _liked_ doing those things with her, too.

"...I'm sorry for making you upset."

How could she be upset when he said things like that? Chouji really did have a way of making everything all better. He genuinely was a nice guy, wasn't he. Finally gathering the courage to look up at him, she shook her head. "I'm not… really upset with you. Not even hand holding or anything like that, I just don't want you to be embarrassed, even when we're alone. I mean come on, we've seen each other during our most embarrassing teenage and adolescent moments. There's nothing to be embarrassed about now."

Chouji had been there when she had braces and got her first training bra. There was nothing sacred now. "I also just don't want you to get tired of me and leave."

"Heh, I don't think you ever have to worry about that." He hugged her tighter and rocked back and forth slowly. "I'm not going anywhere." He hadn't been, even since he was little.

And it was true, that being embarrassed was a moot point now. If he'd survived her teasing about when his voice started cracking or that one time he'd tried to shave and had little bandages all over his face, this was nothing. And everyone knew they were together--he made no show to hide it.

"How is it you always say the one thing that I really want to hear?" she asked amusedly, wrapping her arms around him. It was what Ino had wanted to hear her whole life—that she was worth sticking around for and wasn't going to be left aside. She did feel lighter, better than she had in a few days. Even if the world was against her and she lost a thousand jobs at least she had Chouji to come back to.

"Kiss me. Right now."

He didn't need much encouragement to follow that order. And he had a little fun, adding the element of pinnage to it by pressing her up against the fridge (careful of the handles, of course). Ino wanted him to prove how much he cared, well...

No holds barred, or whatever the saying was.


	8. Chapter 8

By Maravelous

Ino does not take pleasure in insulting others. She does not petulantly scorn those who are not as beautiful as her.

She brags. Because she knows she is lovely. But she holds herself back, very often. Because very often there is one person around her that she has to hold back for.

She must never mention the word 'pig' around Chouji. Pigs are fat. And Chouji is not fat.

Chouji is large. Comfortable. And his arms are welcoming, and warm.

Only when about to lose something sweet does Ino find how much she loves it, and she'll be damned if she's about to let that get away from her.

_"Wow, food and a pretty girl! I'm so lucky!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

By Zaquix

"Oh my god," Ino screamed. "Civilization!"

The blonde seemed to collapse on the ground with happiness as her team looked at her strangely. "Hey, Ino, you okay?"

She didn't hear him.

They had been on a mission for the last week, and she had spent the whole time stuck with her clearly mental team. She hadn't had a decent meal or shower in forever, and she could have cried with happiness when she saw the buildings.

"Civilization!" she said again exuberantly.

Shikamaru stuck his hands deep into his pants pockets, and rolled his eyes at her. Asuma-sensei didn't have any comment. And Choji just looked at her.

She drooled as a delicious smell wafted into her senses. "We're eating there!"

And she dragged the rest of her team into the restaurant.

The host smiled at them condescendingly, at their disheveled appearance. "May I help you?"

Shikamaru matched her frosty glare. "Table for four, please."

"How did you do that Shikamaru?" Choji stared at him with wide eyes. "She didn't look like she'd serve us in a million years."

His best friend only shrugged. "Power of persuasion."

While the two of them were busy making conversation, Ino was scanning the menu, drooling at the food selection.

Broiled scrod with a sprinkle of fresh herbs and spices topped off with a dash of lemon juice and a side of rice pilaf. Crab pie sprinkled with bread crumbs, marinated in butter, and served with juicy scallops in a special house sauce. Steak dipped in a unique spinach and cream sauce, cooked to perfection with a baked potato and homemade cole slaw.

"Is there barbeque?" Choji asked the waitress.

Ino gaped at her teammate. "We're in a restaurant with some of the best food we have seen in the past week, and you want……_barbeque_?"

Choji looked at her like she was crazy. "Why not?"

The blonde girl spluttered. "B-b-because,"

But she couldn't find anything wrong.

Barbeque was just completely and utterly Choji.

And suddenly, she found that she loved that about him.


	9. Chapter 9

By Persephonae

Ino waited at the gate to the village with Sakura. Today was the day her team would finally return. Well, her former team. They had been part of Team Ino-Shika-Cho since they were children. Second generation Ino-Shika-Cho, actually—as their fathers had been teammates during their own Academy days.

Ino flicked her hair out of her face. "Where are they?" she swatted a mosquito away from her. The summer humidity made her skin damp with moisture. Her hair was beginning to stick to the back of her neck, a feeling she hated. She quickly sat on the grass next to the entrance to Konoha, as Sakura silently sat next to her.

"I'm sure they will be here soon," Sakura responded, picking at the grass. They had finished their rounds at the clinic, and her pink-haired friend had offered to wait with her. Ino was glad for the company.

"Choji probably found something to eat, or is just being plain slow," she complained ruefully. She smiled at the thought of her former teammate's constant desire to eat. While she found ways to cut calories, he was always finding a way to eat _more _calories than a normal male his age _should_ eat. She had tried to intervene at one point, years earlier, but he had simply refused her pleas to become more fit. Ino had told him of the dangers of heart disease, high cholesterol, diabetes, and a plethora of other complications that ensued from excessive weight gain.

Choji had waved his hand dismissively, as he finished his bag of chips. "I have to be this big," he had mumbled between bites. "I'm naturally big-boned, Ino. Besides, half of the secret Akimichi Clan Techniques require me to turn my extra chunk into chakra. No chunk would equal no chakra," he had explained.

She had simply rolled her eyes at his explanation, thinking it quite lame. Shikamaru had shrugged his indifference. He didn't care one way or another how Choji looked—they had been best friends since childhood. Choji was one of the most kind-hearted people he knew, and sometimes he wished Ino would look past appearances.

"Ino—," Sakura began, her tone stern as she interrupted Ino's distant memory.

Ino sighed, "I know, I know. I'm a bitch. But, it's difficult to look _this _good!" She grinned her playfulness. Despite her picking, she really did care about Choji. She was worried about his health, for one. Secondly, she truly didn't care what he looked like, though she would never admit it.

Sakura rolled her eyes. It was a typical Ino statement. She had been obsessed with staying fit since their childhood, constantly comparing herself to other kunoichi in Konoha. In fact, Ino was currently instructing an aerobics class a couple mornings every week. Sakura had to admit that Ino _did _look great. Though her constant dieting was worrisome—as it wasn't necessarily a healthy means to a fantastic body.

The sun was beginning to lower in the evening sky, and Ino was becoming impatient. "Where the hell are they? They are nearly two hours late!"

Her tone was fluctuating from annoyed to worried. Perhaps something had come up? Or gone wrong? She hoped it was the former. Shikamaru was usually the tardy of the three, but they were only coming from Sunagakure. They had spent the last six months helping Gaara on some top secret mission. He had requested help from Tsunade, and she responded by sending a handful of jonin to the Sand, Choji and Shikamaru being two of the lucky ones. Ino would have gone as well, but was hindered because of the finals for her medical training.

She wondered if Temari had finally sunk her claws into Shikamaru. It was only a matter of time, as he was the only man who may actually put up with the horrible woman. Ino had never been fond of Temari, as she thought Gaara's sister was far too arrogant. _Besides, _Ino thought, _she's not that skilled._ Ino didn't care one way or another if Shikamaru and Temari were dating, despite her dislike of the Kazekage's sibling. Shikamaru needed someone who would keep him in line, and Ino had no doubt that Temari would do just that. She smirked at the sudden image that formed in her head. _I bet she'd knock him around_, she thought mischievously.

"I think that's them!" Sakura stood quickly, holding her hand over her brow to shade her light green eyes from the bright, setting sunlight.

Ino squinted in the direction Sakura had indicated. "I _think _that's Shikamaru…but who's that with him?" She, too, stood as she eyed the stranger next to Shikamaru. The man was about six inches taller than Shikamaru, his body compact with muscles. She licked her lips in appreciation of the firm male body. _Someone new_! she thought giddily. _I hope he's cute!_

"_That_," Sakura whispered, "_is _Choji!" The whites of her eyes showed as she widened them in surprise.

"No _way!_" Ino hissed back. That. Was. Not. Choji. _No way_! "He's too skinny to be Choji. Hello? It's Choji we are talking about!" she hissed.

"I _know_," Sakura shot back. "But who else do you know that would have those patterns on his cheeks? Or that kanji on his armor?"

Ino squinted toward the symbol on the front of the…_red_ shirt…. "You've _got _to be fucking kidding me!" she gasped. _Choji!_

"Hey Sakura! Ino!" The muscular man waved his armored arm enthusiastically. Shikamaru nodded his head.

_Typical Shikamaru move. Six months of not seeing his friends, and this is how he reacts_, Ino thought. She couldn't tear her eyes from this new _man_ coming toward the two women. _It really is Choji! But…how?_ she asked herself.

She studied his new frame. He was wearing his usual red shirt, dark, long pants. They hugged his muscular body nicely. His armor covered his well-toned arms and chest. She could see the build of his newly hardened frame under his clothes. His hair had been cut, and was currently in disarray around his head. _Sexily disheveled_, Ino thought, before realizing she was thinking about…_Choji_!

The two men were feet from them when Choji pulled both Sakura and Ino into a massive hug. Ino was in shock as she was forced against a rock hard wall of muscle. She was tempted to reach out and touch it to make sure it was real. _Oh, it's real_! her mind naughtily replied.

Even Sakura was blushing from the close contact with the newly attractive man. "Hi to you too, Choji!" she said, pushing her hair from her face. "You look…great!" She eyed him appreciatively. Almost too appreciatively. Ino felt protective of her former teammate, casting a warning glance at her childhood friend.

"So, Ino, I heard from Shikamaru that you are officially a doctor. Congrats!" Choji beamed.

Ino studied his newly angular face as his forehead protector reflected the sunlight that glistened in his hair. She had never seen him in this light before—both figuratively and literally speaking. Sakura elbowed the blonde physician. "Uh, er, yeah!" Ino stuttered, as Shikamaru studied her with narrowed eyes.

Choji ran his hand through his hair, looking at the ground. "Yeah, uh, so I lost some weight…," he blushed.

_Some weight? _Ino's brain shrieked. _Just some?_ She realized her mouth was hanging open, and swiftly closed it. "Really? I didn't notice," Ino casually replied. Shikamaru snorted, and Ino sent him a warning glare. Even Sakura had to suppress a smile. She knew exactly what Ino was thinking.

"Thanks, Ino!" Choji smiled, as he put his arm around both Shikamaru and Ino's shoulders. "Sorry, Sakura," he told the Team Seven medic, "It's a Team Ino-Shika-Cho moment!"

"Completely understandable," Sakura gestured emphatically. They had not seen each for almost half of a year, and hadn't been a team for much longer. They were all much older than their younger genin days, and it was nice to relax with old friends. "I was only keeping Ino company while she waited for you guys! I'm gonna head back to Ichiraku's, I promised Naruto I'd meet him for ramen."

"Oh, I'm hungry, I'll go with you," Ino offered. "You guys hungry?" she asked, turning and looking at both Choji and Shikamaru.

"Nah," Choji replied. "I, uh, should be going home to see Mom and Dad. You two go ahead, I'll catch up with you guys later!" he waved his goodbye, before walking into the village.

Ino stared after Choji, this time allowing her jaw hanging open. "Close your mouth, Ino. You're practically drooling."

"I am not!" she said, defensively. "I-I just can't believe he t-turned down food!" she huffed.

"Well, in the words of Naruto, 'believe it'. He's a changed man." Shikamaru nodded in the direction Choji had walked. He had a feeling that Ino was culminating some naughty ideas in her head. He had a deep–rooted respect for the blonde woman, but she was quite shallow when it came to attractive men. And he didn't want Choji to be an object of attraction for her, considering she had looked past him all these years, despite Choji's obvious crush on her. "Ino…" he began.

"Hmm?" she said, her eyes dreamily focusing on him.

"Don't hurt him. He doesn't deserve that,"Shikamaru warned.

"What makes you think I'm interested in…_Choji_?" she angrily replied.

"Because," Shikamaru retorted, "your jaw is practically dragging on the ground."

* * *

It had been months since the Nara and Akimichi offspring returned to Konoha from the Sand-Leaf mission. Choji's sudden change in appearance had created quite a stir, especially with the young, available women in the village. Ino was tired of hearing girls whisper about Choji like he was some _object_. She had even threatened to beat some young teen to a bloody pulp for her vulgarity. She felt oddly defensive of her old teammate, despite the fact that he was receiving so much well-deserved attention.

It wasn't like she was _attracted _to him. It was _Choji_, that they were talking about, here. She just didn't want someone as kind-hearted and loving as him to be objectified in such a manner. Sakura had merely tsk-ed at Ino's explanation, unconvinced of her blonde friend's words. _She _knew Ino much better than Ino knew herself, it appeared.

Ino had seen Choji only a handful of times since his return. He had been training every day since they came home from the Sand. Shikamaru had informed Ino that Choji had been severely injured on their mission and suffered an infection from his wounds. This ultimately led to his drastic weight loss. After he recovered, he had lost his normal, boisterous appetite, substituting it for that of someone other than an Akimichi Clan member. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to eat so much, it was that he couldn't bring himself to—he just wasn't _hungry_. That, combined with their intense training, resulted in the man that escorted Shikamaru back to Konohagakure.

Choji had shared with Ino and Shikamaru that his parents were not happy with his new appearance. "Yeah, Mom cried for days. Dad even cried for a few hours. He's adjusting better than she is," he muttered over his tea.

His mom had tried to entice his appetite by making all of his favorite foods, but he had no real desire to eat like he used to. When he explained that to her, she suffered another bout of tears. His dad seemed to understand, though worried that Choji's ability to use the clan's Secret Technique would be greatly inhibited by his lack of body fat that he could convert into chakra.

"I think it's more about _calories_ being converted into chakra, not _fat_," he sighed. "I think it's just an excuse for the Akimichi clan to eat so much."

"Perhaps, but it has its merit and uses," Shikamaru nodded.

"Yes, it does," Choji agreed, "but I'm not that boy anymore."

_No. No you are not_, Ino thought hazily. She had begun to find ways to run into Choji outside of their weekly lunches. She felt guilty for the years that she looked at him as a bigger man, instead of who he _truly was_. She wanted to take the time to really get to know him. Properly. And, perhaps some of it was for her own guilty purposes, though she was in major denial that she had a crush on…_Choji_. Of all people! She felt Shikamaru kick her under the table. She quickly cast him a glance, to find him glaring angrily at her. He briefly shook his head, and she sat back in her chair. Perhaps she was running her finger around the rim of her glass _too _much. She lifted it to take a drink, changing her thoughts into something more _productive_.

"So, what are your plans tonight?" Ino asked casually.

Choji's face turned bright red, as he remained silent. Ino studied his face, confused by his expression. "I'm relaxing," Shikamaru interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Choji," he nodded to his left, "has a date."

Ino's eyes flew open as she stared at Choji, "What?"

"Yeah…uh, I'm going out, I guess," Choji mumbled, embarrassed.

"With who?" Ino leaned forward. Her stomach felt like it was filled with marbles. She suddenly had an urge to vomit.

"Ayame. The daughter of the owner of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar," he explained. "She's a really nice girl. I finally got up the nerve to ask her out."

Ino was reeled by Choji's revelation. _He _asked _her _out? When did Choji go out on dates? _Since he became so damned hot_, the tiny voice responded as her heart pounded furiously. Why was she so…_upset _about this? "Oh." She replied. "Well, uh…have fun, I guess."

"Thanks, Ino." Choji replied, studying her reaction. Something about her tone made him think that she wasn't entirely happy for him.

* * *

"Why is this bother me so much?" Ino fumed as she stormed into her room. She threw her bag onto the floor, and fell back onto her bed. She closed her eyes, thinking furiously. _Why her? What's so special about the owner's daughter? She's not even that pretty!_

Ino rolled onto her side, her hair spilling over her face. There weren't many places that a couple could go on a date, and she had a feeling Choji would take her to the typical hot spot. She quickly made the decision: she would show up there, looking her best.

_I will not lose to her! _Ino fumed. _We'll see who's the best woman for him! _

Choji was enjoying his date with Ayame. She was a quiet girl, but quite delightful once you got her talking. She had always been kind to Choji, and he had only recently found himself attracted to the woman. She had grown much more beautiful over these past few years, as she shot through the awkward teenage years. When he had run into her a few days earlier, she was her usual cheerful self around him. He decided right then and there that he wanted to spend more time with her--to get to know the only woman who hadn't treated him differently because he returned in a much more fit state than he had been before leaving Konoha. Oh, he knew what people were saying about him. He could see all the appreciative stares from the young women in the village—the same women who would have never given him the time of day a year ago. No, he was where he wanted to be at that moment.

They were talking, Ayame laughing at one of Choji's stories as he saw Ino and a few others enter the bar. He waved at them, as Ino flashed him a smile. Her clothing was tighter and shorter than usual, but it was _Ino_. He continued to focus on his date. A few drinks later, he noticed people gathering around the bar. He could see someone dancing on the top of the bar, swinging around the pole that intersected it. He realized it was Ino, and immediately stood as he excused himself from the table. Ayame watched him, concerned by his sudden change in mood. Choji pushed himself toward the bar, ignoring the few hands that strayed to grab his butt or rub over his abdominal muscles. He pulled his shirt back down, covering his torso, as he approached the bar.

"Choji!" Ino squealed as she quickly spun around the pole.

"Ino what are you _doing?" _he asked as he pushed some random young man away from the bar as the drunken admirer tried to slip a few coins into Ino's back pocket. "Get down from there, you're embarrassing yourself!"

Ino was shocked at his sudden change in tone, and immediately ceased her pole routine. She unsteadily attempted to jump down from the bar top. Choji reached up to help her, and she leaped down with his aid. She could feel his muscles under her hands.

She stood before him, straightening herself. "Hi! How's your date?"

"It's, uh, going well," he said, looking back over his shoulder. He waved to Ayame, who smiled in response. Ino glared at the young woman. Choji turned his attention back to Ino, "What were you doing up there, Ino? "

"Dancing, Choji. You know, having some fun," she said, pushing her long blonde hair from her eyes. She wore it down, hoping to make herself more noticeable.

"Well, uh, it looks bad. And it's not like you," he replied cautiously.

"What does that mean?" Ino asked through narrowed eyes. She didn't like what he was insinuating.

"Nothing," he sighed, as he turned to walk back to his table, "I should get going back to Ayame."

"Yeah, do that," she practically hissed. Choji turned, casting a concerned look at her before weaving through the crowed. Ino watched as he sat down across from Ayame, reaching for her hand over the table. Ino felt sick at their contact, wanting to tear the young woman's hair from her head. She knew that the three drinks she had didn't help her raging thoughts. Her face became hot as she thought about how non-plussed Choji was at her actions. Had she magically thought he would fall head-over-heels in love with her? Why did she care? Before she could talk herself out of it, she walked through the crowd, pushing through people as she approached the table where Choji was leaning over and talking to the young woman. The girl looked up, surprised to find the newcomer so close to their table.

Ino ignored the girl, clearing her throat as Choji looked up, "Oh, Ino!"

He looked from Ayame to Ino, and back to Ayame. "Ino, this is my date, Ayame. Ayame, this is Ino."

Ino nodded quickly in the woman's direction, turning her attention back to Choji. "Hey, could we talk? Quickly. I promise," she asked.

Choji looked to Ayame, who nodded vigorously. "Go, I'll be fine here." Her innocence was sickening to Ino.

"Uh…sure," Choji said as he stood. "Outside?" Ino nodded. He followed her as she made her way through the human maze. She pushed the door open, feeling the cold breeze hit her face. It was suddenly sobering.

"What's up?" Choji asked, looking at Ino questioningly.

"How's your date?" Ino asked, suddenly confused on why she felt it was so urgent to speak to Choji.

"Good, thanks. Did you want to speak to me about something?" he asked, scratching his chin. "I thought maybe you were in trouble or something…"

"No, no trouble," Ino replied, suddenly embarrassed at her behavior. "Look, Choji, I'm sorry! About what just happened!" she blurted.

He thought for a moment. "It's your life, I had no right to interfere. I just didn't think it was like you to do something like that," he answered.

"It's not like me," she muttered under her breath.

"Then why would you do that?" he asked.

She looked up, amazed that he had heard her. She hadn't expected to say that so loudly. She chewed her lip. "I guess I wanted to get a certain person's attention."

"Well, that's definitely a way to get it," he grinned.

"Obviously," she sighed. "Oh, nevermind, Choji," she waved her hand, "Go back to your date." Her voice was tinged with sadness--which was not missed by her former teammate.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ino, if you need to talk, you know I'm here for you," he offered.

"I know," she replied sadly. "I know, Choji. You've always been there for me."

"Yes, and probably not for all the right reasons," he admitted.

She looked up in surprise. Did he mean what she thought he meant? "What?"

He nodded, "It's true. I used to have a major crush on you, Ino. Maybe more than a simple crush. But, I realized that you would never be interested in someone like me. I was so stupid!" His face reddened slightly at his sudden truthfulness.

"What do you mean 'someone like you'?" Ino whispered. She suddenly felt guilty. She was aware of what he meant. Someone like him. Someone fat. Someone who's not a cookie cutter male. He was partly right, and she was ashamed to admit it.

"Ino, I know I was fat. Despite all of the denial on my part, I was overweight and unhappy with myself. And I hid it by pretending to not notice how large I was," he admitted. "And you were always so caught up with the other guys in the village, that I knew I didn't stand a chance. No one wanted to go out with me. I'm well aware of how women look at me now, since I'm no longer overweight." He shuddered at the unwanted attention and stares.

"Yeah, I guess I can see why," she answered cryptically. She was still contemplating what he was saying. He had been in love with her!? Why hadn't she seen this? _Oh, you wouldn't have given him the chance, admit it!_ she told herself. _Shut up, I would have!_

"And I hate it!" Choji quickly spat. "I hate it. That's why I asked Ayame out. She was the only person who didn't change the way they treated me based on my appearances. She's always been kind to me. That's what I like about her."

"Do I treat you differently?" Ino asked, afraid to meet his eyes.

Choji was quiet for some time. "Yes," he whispered.

Ino met his eyes, tears forming in her own. "I do?" She had asked the question, not wanting an answer.

Choji nodded. "I _know_, Ino. I may be slow with some things, but even I can tell."

She felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of her. So it was true! She was infatuated with her childhood friend. "I'm sorry," she whispered, dropping her head in shame.

"It's alright," he replied softly, pulling her chin upward with his forefinger. "It's just…you."

"But this isn't how I want to be!" she replied angrily. "I'm not just interested in looks, you know!"

"Maybe not, but you never gave me a second look before now," he answered calmly.

"I had a lot of stuff going on!" she replied, her voice tense with emotion.

"For fifteen years?" he shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Ino, but there's more to me than just how I look right now."

She nodded, swallowing her pride. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your date," she said softly. "She seems like a nice girl. I'm sure she's wondering where you are."

Choji studied her for a moment, "Are you going to be alright? I can stay and talk if you want to, Ino."

His sudden concern rubbed salt in the wound, "No, I'm fine. Thanks, Choji. Now go back to your date!" she commanded, turning him around and pushing him toward the door.

He nervously ran his hand through his short hair. "Thanks, Ino!" he grinned. "Do me a favor?"

"Huh?" she asked, raising her blue eyes to meet his laughing gaze.

"Don't dance on any more bars. I can't promise I'll be around to help you down," he said solemnly, shutting the door behind him.

Ino listend as the bar noise clouded her thoughts briefly, before the closed door muffled the noise. She let the tears fall down her face as she thought about what Choji had said to her. She had been a complete idiot tonight! Stupid! She clenched her jaw, angry at how manipulative she was being.

She had never expected that she would _ever _fall in love with Choji. It was _Choji_! But, he had changed over the past nine months, and she felt some strange, new connection to him. Yes, she had been attracted to his new appearance. And yes, his weight had been a distracting factor when they were children. But, what she hadn't admitted to herself until these past few days was that she had cared about him _even before _he left for Sunagakure.

She realized it by the way she missed him _after _he left. She had been giddy when thinking about seeing him for the first time since he and Shikamaru had left for their mission. She had denied it, until she could deny it no more.

It was a bittersweet feeling, this new-found devotion to Choji and his apparent rejection of her feelings. He had admitted his former attachment to Ino, only to reclaim them as she was ready to accept them. Her tears slowly dried, as she made the silent promise. She would win…_no, earn_, Choji's affection and admiration. She didn't care how long it took him to see that she was not just in love with his exterior, but also his persona and being...with _him_.

She loved his heart. She would wait for him to see that she had changed—truly and permanently. She turned and silently walked home. She looked up to the moon, as if making her dedication to this new mission permanent--no matter how long it took or how much she suffered.


	10. Chapter 10

This will be the lest one tell I find same more.

_________________________________________

By JanuaryFriend

Ino Yamanaka took a big bite out of her rice ball and chewed it thoughtfully. Today was her first day at school, and already there were so many interesting people to talk to! How cool was that? Just thinking of all her new friends made her smile.

The sound of laughing girls distracts her. Were her fellow students done eating already? Were they playing a game? Curious, she wraps up the remainder of her _bento_ and goes to see.

Rounding a corner of the Academy building, her bright blue eyes fall on a small group of female classmates, all standing in a rough circle. Cruel, off-key singing reaches her ears: _"Fatty, fatty, two by four…"_

Ino is surprised to find that these girls who had been so nice to her are teasing someone, and when she shoulders her way into their midst, she is even more shocked to find out that it is a boy. And one she knows, although not well; Chouji Akimichi, the son of her father's good friend.

Whirling on the other girls, Ino cries out, "Leave him alone!"

Some fall silent, but others just giggle. One asks smugly, "Why should we? He's too fat to be a ninja!"

Ino glares, and points at the rude girl. "He might be fat, but he can exercise and lose weight. You, on the other hand, are ugly. And that's something that can't be fixed."

The homely ringleader runs off sobbing, and her entourage follows her.

Chouji hiccups and wipes his moist eyes. "Thanks."

Ino Yamanaka smiles, and thinks that maybe this friend will be better than the others.

------------------------------------------------

By Anthraxy

Ino felt hot tears burning behind her blue eyes. She tried to force them back, trying to convince herself she was better then that, it was stupid to cry. It was hard though, to try and force down all her emotions, especially when they bubbled up so quickly.

A quiet yell escaped her and finally Ino broke down. She sank to her knees in front of the memorial they had put up, tears falling past her eyes.

She didn't even notice him as he walked up, his pace quickening as he spotted his friend. Though the smile quickly fell from his face as he saw the blonde's arms wrapped around herself, her body shaking slightly.

"Ino?" Choji's voice was soft, concern clear in it. Ino didn't even turn to look at him. He made his way next to her and bent down, a deep frown across his face. "Ino?" he repeated quietly. Finally her blue gaze met his dark eyes.

"It's not fair." the words fell from her lips, she sounded so heartbroken.

"What happened?" he asked with a softness that seemed new. Ino shook her head, but Choji insisted.

"Everyone, everyone is leaving me..." she paused to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand, only to have more tears spill out, "I-i mean Sa-sakura's gone...and Sasuke-kun left," she said in between sobs, "and and now Shika-shikamaru he...he left me t-too." she broke down even more, her cries filling the otherwise silent sunset sky.

Before Ino could register it she was pulled into a hug. Choji wrapped his arms around her, holding the girl close to him. He knew she'd probably punch him, call him a fat freak, or something, but to his surprise she welcomed the embrace.

"It's okay Ino, I'm still here aren't I?" he whispered in her ear. Ino could only cry harder, digging her nails into his back. He didn't mind though.

Choji pulled back a little and pressed his forehead against her's, staring into her blue eyes, which were currently red and puffy from her crying.

"And I always will be." he said, a sweet smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He placed a soft kiss on the girl's lips, which was returned hesitantly, but returned none the less.

__

'I'm sorry I forgot about you Choji. I never will again.'

Ino thought to herself, feeling happy for the first time in months. 


	11. Chapter 11

I was not really going to add any more here but I really did like this. So I thought I will add them any way.

* * *

By Inu Anime Girl

It was only them and _it_….

It was Team 10's little reunion, but the Hokage called off Shikamaru quickly…

So it was only they…

Ino…

And Chouji…

And _it…_

Chocolate

The chocolate the Ino was snacking on so casually while Chouji stared at the chocolate…he wanted the chocolate…. years could not kill his love for food.

"I…" he started still staring at the chocolate "I thought you gave up junk food…"

Looking up at his sudden statement Ino raised a eyebrow and gave her charming smile but a look of slight disappointment in her eyes "I kind of gave that up after Sasuke married Sakura" she replied cheerfully still. Chouji could have hit himself from being stupid. "Sorry" she said mirth in her eyes "I don't have another" she announced and took another little bite. Twitching slightly he stared at it all…the way her lips were slightly colored from the chocolate, the way the air smelled like flowers and chocolate (gross…), but something was making him flush, ok it was either Ino or the chocolate.

Shikamaru had said to him 'you're always staring at Ino…it's sad really' of course there was Chouji's quick retort about a certain sand sibling and how Shikamaru would always take the sand missions. But god damnit he wanted that chocolate! So they sat, in Ino's family's shop…. with no one else there…_damn Shikamaru…_ So yeah nothing to distract Chouji from the way her delicate neck would move when she swallowed the chocolate. Or the way her blue eyes would stare off thinking of things very far away..

"Why are you staring at me?"

Jumping slightly he looked at Ino's face slightly annoyed and slightly amused and looked away instantly. Then he realized she ate all the chocolate…. and whimpered slightly.

"What?" she asked still amused "there is no more chocolate…so nyah!"

He wanted chocolate very badly…this was a bad idea he knew…there was a risk of pain involved…. he'd blame it on food addiction…later…. So he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her hard…._ Mmmmmmmm chocolate_…Then he moved back and sat back down….and waited…for either some shriek or some billowing pain….nothing in a million years could have prepared him for this….

"Want some more chocolate?"

* * *

By Kylie-chan

Ino likes being skinny. She absolutely detests the idea of being fat and even diets so that she never has to worry about it.

However, she likes that Chouji is fat. She may tease him about it, or tell him he looked cuter when he was skinny, but in the end, it doesn't bother her nearly as much as she pretends it does. She loves the feeling of hugging Chouji and being engulfed in his large, warm arms. It makes her feel safe, as though nothing can get to her as long as Chouji holds her. And at night, when she's snuggled up beside him, she reasons that you probably couldn't cuddle so comfortably with a skinny guy.

Besides, Chouji looks cute in his own way. His chubby cheeks are adorable, and his large stomach just…fits, somehow. She really does prefer it to when Chouji was in the hospital with his hollowed cheeks and too-thin arms and legs. A big, healthy Chouji was worth much more to her than a near-death, skinny Chouji.

So people can call her shallow or superficial; when that happens, all she has to do is look at Chouji, and she'll know that it's not completely true.

Sometimes, bigger is better.


	12. Chapter 12

This were both done for a meme where the writers were _Anonymous. _So I had to think if I really what to post them.

**

* * *

Beautiful.**

When Choji called Ino 'beautiful,' at first, she didn't think much of it.

After all, why should she? It was a word she was quite familiar with. Many people thought she was beautiful. She was fit. She was thin. She was admired by dozens of available young men, who like her, were also fit, thin and beautiful. And Ino knew she could choose any one of them at any time.

It should come as no surprise that Choji wasn't exactly high on that list.

That is, until one mission changed her mind.

Ino was enlisted as a body double for Princess Fuku. The princess, having gained weight, was fearful that her new fiance would renounce her. But the prince, so it seemed, was not smitten with Ino. Instead, he found the princess more beautiful than ever. The engagement continued, and everyone lived happily ever after.

At first, Ino could not believe this. The prince found the princess beautiful? How could that be? She was neither fit, nor thin. She was everything that beautiful wasn't... and yet... there was something she just couldn't deny...

Time passed. On the outside, nothing changed. Ino was still as beautiful as she ever was. She was still fit, still thin, and was still admired by dozens of available young men, who were also still fit, thin and beautiful. And she could still choose any one of them at any time.

But she hasn't.

And now, when Choji calls her beautiful, she is happy to return the favor.

* * *

**Rockin' the Baika no Juts **

Okay... since OP made it sound like such a challenge and Anon loves a challenge...

Rockin' the Baika no Jutsu

There's a million different types of shinobi in Konoha  
and they're all so powerful  
No one knows any better than me  
seen them all through my mind technique.  
But I think I met my match last night on the street, he was munchin' on some treats, that he got from Amaguriama.

Akimichi, so hard core, he's everything I'd want and more.  
The first thing that I can't ignore.  
He was rockin' the baika no jutsu!  
and I love the way he's not ashamed.  
Rockin' the baika no jutsu!  
and all the extra chakra around his waist.  
Rockin' the baika no jutsu!  
He's more than hot.  
He's everything and a bag of chips with some wasabi on top.  
Rockin' the baika no jutsu!

Well I don't think I've been that hungry,  
'till I caught him outside Ichiraku making eyes with me.  
As he walked through the curtain, he said, "Would you like some ramen?"  
I spun him around with all my might  
and said, "First things first, we're gonna fight,  
Get me all hot and sweaty.  
after that, I just might."

Akimichi, so hard core, he's everything I'd want and more.  
The first thing that I can't ignore.  
He was rockin' the baika no jutsu!  
and I love the way he's not ashamed.  
Rockin' the baika no jutsu!  
and all the extra chakra around his waist.  
Rockin' the baika no jutsu!  
He's more than hot.  
He's everything and a bag of chips with some wasabi on top.  
Rockin' the baika no jutsu!

Rockin' the baika no jutsu!  
Rockin' the baika no jutsu!


End file.
